My Bulter is Troublesome
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Menurut Ciel tentang Sebastian hanya 1. Yaitu menyebalkan. Menyebalkan kenapa? karena Sebastian selalu menyuruhnya ini itu. Selalu ada serta menyuruhnya hal-hal yang wajib ia lakukan, dan semenjak itu ia tidak bisa lagi bersantai. apalagi dengan ancaman berupa-, / No Yaoi/


**Yang jelas pemiliknya bukan Yuko**

**T**

**SebastianCiel. No Yaoi.**

**Drama.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tuan, anda harus makan. " Sebastian memperingatkan tuan nya, Ciel Phantomhive, yang sedang duduk menyelonjor dengan buku komik ditangan nya. Pemuda yang baru menginjak umur lima belas tahun ketika bulan Desember nanti itu sedang santai dan sedang malas melakukan sesuatu. Lagipula perutnya sudah terisi sejak empat jam yang lalu, dan ia belum merasa lapar lagi.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Sebastian. " Ciel membantah dengan nada ketusnya. Bodyguard yang disewa oleh ayahnya itu sangat menyebalkan untuknya. Selalu mengatur-atur hidup Ciel, apalagi dengan ancaman berupa-,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada Nona Elizabeth bahwa anda tidak mau makan, dan anda hanya mementingkan diri anda sediri. Dengan begitu aku yakin bahwa putri Elizabeth akan memikirkan lagi- "

"Cukup! Baiklah, dimana makanan nya?! " Nah, seperti itulah Sebastian. Semenjak mengetahui kalau ia sudah mempunyai kekasih, Sebastian selalu mengancam akan memberitahu keburukan nya kepada kekasihnya, Elzabeth. Apalagi ancaman nya itu bukan sekedar main-main, Elizabeth sudah terlalu percaya dengan Sebastian.

Gadis polos, imut, cantik dan sexy itu selalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sebastian mengenai dirinya, dan itu menjadi kendalanya tersediri. Ia tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi kepada Sebastian, mengerjainya, membantahnya dan menolaknya, hari ini dan seterusnya ia akan tunduk kepada perintah Sebastian karena ia akan mengadukan nya kepada sang kekasih.

"Diruang makan tuan. " Jawab Sebastian dengan tersenyum. Mengiringi Ciel yang melangkah terlebih dahulu didepan nya dengan menggerutu, ditambah dengan decihan-decihan kesal yang dilayangkan nya pada Sebastian yang mengikutinya dibelakang dengan senyum datar yang selalu dipajangnya.

"Tch, dasar. "

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, kegaduhan di Mansion Phantomhive sangat gaduh. Putri Elizabeth Middleford datang dengan langkah kaki riangnya yang gaduh dan teriakan membahana nya yang menggetarkan kawasan Mansion Panthomhive.

"Ciel! Ciel! " Teriaknya gaduh dengan iringan langkah pantovel yang berbunyi berisik disetiap langkahnya. Para pelayan berjejer rapi menyambut kedatangan kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari Ciel Phantomhive yang menjadi tuan mereka itu.

"Nona. " Sebastian datang dengan senyuman yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Elizabeth tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Sebastian yang ada disebelah tangga.

"Sebastian. " Gadis polos itu tersenyum sumringah dan menatap kearah Sebastian dengan tersenyum.

"Tuan Ciel sedang ada dikamarnya. " Sebastian menunjuk kamar Ciel yang ada dilantai atas dengan cat pintu berwarna biru.

Elizabeth mengerutkan dahinya. Kenapa Ciel ada dikamarnya? Setahunya Ciel sangat tidak suka ke kamar kecuali untuk tidur. Aapa Ciel berubah? Itulah yang ada difikiran Elizabeth mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sebastian kepadanya

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali, biasanya ia akan pergi kemanapun asal tidak ke kamarnya. Kecuali untuk tidur tentunya. " Elizabeth bergumam lirih dengan jari telunjuknya yang ia letakan di dagu dengan pose berfikir, bibirnya berkerut ke samping memikirkan tentang apa yang menjadikan Ciel berubah.

"Saya tidak terlalu tau tentang itu, nona. " Sebastian mengklarifikasi dengan tenang serta senyum yang masih nampak diwajahnya yang dewasa itu.

"Elizabeth. " Dari arah tangga Ciel datang dengan membawa buku ditangan kanan nya. Buku yang tebalnya lima cm itu dipegang Ciel dengan malas, wajahnya yang kusut dan kantung mata yang menghitam dibawah kelopak matanya, sangat bukan Ciel sekali.

"Ciel? Kenapa muka mu sangat kusut? " Tanya Elizabeth menghampiri tunangan nya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku disuruh membaca buku tentang tata cara menjadi bangsawan yang baik olehnya. " Ciel menunjuk Sebastian yang sedang berdiri dengan telunjuknya yang mengarah tepat pada hidung pria itu. Elizabeth tertawa anggun mendengar keluhan dari kekasihnya dan langsung menepis jari telunjuk Ciel yang mengarah pada hidung Sebastian.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Sebastian, terima kasih sudah menyuruhnya membaca. Paman bilang kalau kelakuan nya sangat brutal, kurasa hanya kau yang bisa menyuruhnya. " Elizabeth tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sebastian, dan itu membuat cenggok Ciel.

Ia fikir ketika ia mengadu pada Elizabeth, Elizabeth akan marah-marah pada Sebastian yang menyuruhnya membaca buku, padahal ia sama-sekali tidak menyukainya, namun sekali lagi itu hanya fikiran, belum tentu kebenaran nya, seperti yang terjadi sekarang, Elizabeth malah berterima kasih pada Sebastian yang sedag memasang senyum manis pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak juga, nona. " Sebastian menjawab dengan senyum manis membuat Ciel mendecih kesal dan makin membuat wajahnya kusut. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Sebastian yang mudah saja berteman dengan kekasihnya, Elizabeth.

"Oh, ya? Ciel, bukankah kau bilang kau akan mengajak ku berkuda? " Elizabeth bertanya dengan memandang wajah Ciel penuh harap. Ia ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kekasihnya yang super sibuk karena menjadi pelayan ratu itu.

"Ya, kau benar. " Ciel tersenyum tipis dan menggandeng tangan Elizabeth. Pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sebastian yang masih saja memasang senyum manisnya.

"Daahh, Sebastian. " Dari kejauhan, Elizabeth melambaikan tangan nya pada Sebastian yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hati-hati dijalan nona, tuan! " Teriaknya ketika kereta kuda itu sedah melaju perg.

Sebastian menghela nafas dan menatap datar sekitarnya. Tuan nya yang menyebalkan tu ternyata tergila-gila dengan Elizabeth Middleford yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari anda, tuan?" Sebastian bertanya dengan tarikan bibir dikedua sudutnya. Hatinya geli sendiri melihat sang majikan yang sedang tersenyum riang sehabis pulang dari acara jalan-jalan nya bersama sang tunangan nya yang bisa dibilang selalu bersemangat itu.

"Menyenangkan. Sepanjang pacuan kuda, Elizabeth terus menggandeng tanganku. Ketika berkuda juga Elizabeth memeluk ku. Aihh, sangat menyenangkan." Ciel tersenyum bahagia mengingat hal yang tadi di laluinya dengan Elizabeth. Ah, rasanya ia ingin mengulangi hal yang seperti tadi. Ia sangat-sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Sebaiknya sekarang anda mandi dulu, tuan. Setelah itu saya akan membawakan kembali buku-buku yang harus anda baca sebelum menjadi bangsawan sempurna." Senyum Ciel pudar seketika mendengar kata yang keluar dari mulut tipis sebastian. Oh, God menyebalkan sekali.

"Tidak, aku akan pergi ke peternakan utara." Ciel mendengus kasar dan melirik Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum dengan nyalang. Tidak lelah kah selalu tersenyum seperti itu?

"Tidak tuan. Anda harus mandi dahulu, urusan peternakan sudah diurus oleh, Bard." Sebastian kembali tersenyum. Mengacuhkan pandangan sang tuan yang menusuk kearahnya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak, Sebastian!" Ciel berteriak kencang. Pemuda itu memang sangat kekanakan. Ia heran kalau Elizabeth menerimanya karena hati yang terbuka.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan saya kalau saya melaporkan anda pada nona Elizabeth kalau anda malas mandi, artinya jorok. Dengan begitu nona Elizabeth akan memikirkan kelanju-" dan setelah itu teriakan serta langkah suara Pantofel Ciel yang melangkah menaiki tangga terdengar begitu nyaring.

"Cukup! Siapkan aku air hangat!"

"Siap tuanku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, petunjuk disini mengatakan. Sebelum anda menjadi bangsawan yang sempurna, anda harus belajar menulis surat terlebih dahulu agar nanti tidak salah." Ciel mendelik kasar terhadap Sebastian yang sedang tersenyum disampingnya. Tidak taukah bulter itu kalau ia sedang bersantai? Dasar pengganggu.

"Aku malas. Kau tahu, aku sangat lelah." Ciel melanjutkan membaca komiknya tanpa menghiraukan Sebastian yang disampingnya sedang menyeringai senang.

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan saya kalau saya memberitahu nona Elizabeth bahwa anda seorang yang pemalas. Dengan begitu ia akan memikirkan kelanju-" dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan kencang dan kesal seorang Ciel Pantomhive kepada sebastian.

"Stopp! Baik, siapkan aku kuas dan kertas."

"Laksanakan perintah anda, tuanku." sang bulter menunduk hormat kepada tuan nya yang tengah berjengit kesal itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kemenangan atas ancaman nya barusan. Hahaha, nona Elizabeth memang ancaman yang ampuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Err... ini Fic pertama di fandom ini. Jadi Yuko minta maaf kalo ada kesalahan. **

**-Review Please-**


End file.
